


The Six Sinful Siblings

by GlitchyCloud



Category: Naruto, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyCloud/pseuds/GlitchyCloud
Summary: Lust, Greed, Anger, Pride, Envy, Sloth. Forged into weapons, then into siblings. What do you get if you put and Greedy angel into a school full of horny teenage girls? What do you get if you let Rage challenge Lust? What happens if you let all of these Kids grow up in a city where sins are thrown arround like bread in the park? Some think that we are insane, but we are just unstable.
Kudos: 1





	1. Shikamaru: Codename Scrunchy

A ghost, again. That's the sixth this week.

'Troublesome.' a young man, not older than eighteen, thought. He was driving through the city on his motorcycle while following a ghost that stole the bras of woman. He saw that the anomaly stopped at a store and went inside while the boy ran to the next building. Climbing up on the roof he put of his helmet to reveal a face with narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting that he was either bored or irritated. He had shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. He was about 1,80 meters in height and had a small grey ear stud in each one of his earlobe.

"I hate to steal you show but this is your end troublesome idiot. It was fun chasing you but I want to take a nap and then maybe eat something so your soul has to be released." a halo appeared above his head and his black shirt and grey cargo pants vanished with a fast motion as the halo grew and fell on the floor to change his clothes.

He now stood there with white elegant pants and a white west with nothing below it. "May the thunderous power from the garments of this holy delicate menial strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger, shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came!" he eroticaly pulled of the scrunchy that kept his hair tied and spinned it on his finger till it started to transform into blue light and then changed into the form of a blue/white glowing sniper rifle.

He took possision on the roof and aimed at the entrance of the store, waiting for the ghost to leave it. "Are you searching for someone?" he mentally sighted before turning around to face the ghost. "Your little erotic show was nice, for gays. I am sorry that it didn't appeal to me, but you angel have to die now."

"Yeah, Yeah, could you speed up your speech a bit, I am pretty tired and have a date with my bed in an hour. Man are you troublesome." at that he held the rifle up with one arm as if it was the easiest thing and shot right at the face of the ghost.

The ghost had no time to evade and took the bullet that was aimed at his head. An loud 'Goooooon' was heard from the church while the ghost just disappeared in an explosion of bras. "*Sight* and I though Panty was full of lust. Troublesome woman." his weapon transformed back into his scrunchy and he tied his hair into his trademark pineapple style again. "I am sooo tireeeeed." he yawned and went down the stairs to his motorcycle.

He put on his helmet and drove off so fast that it ripped of the metall plate from the back and let it fall down. On it was written:

Scrunchy

He drove as fast as he could through the city when he finally arrived at a church. "Hey you lazy motherfucker. How many shity coins did that fagot of a ghost give you?" a blonde haired girl asked him while she was sitting with a light brown haired boy on the couch. Scrunchy simply tossed her a golden coin with the letter 'H' on it and walked towards his room. "Lazyass always taking the easy ones that won't bring us that much off coins. Well I think it's time for some good sex." she eyed the boy next to her and looked a bit questioning.

"Have fun, oh and could you bring me some steak before I fucking destroy something." the boy said.

"Get it yourself dork." at that her partner sighed, grabbed the keys to his car and yelled.

"EY YOU FUCKTARDS, PANTY WANTS TO GET LAID AND I NEED TO BUY SOMETHING! WE AREN'T AT HOME! IF ANYONE ENTERS MY ROOM I WILL RIP OUT HIS EYES AND FEED IT TO THE NEXT GHOST I SEE!"

"Can you stop screaming like an asshole, Bracelet. No one fucking cares if we are gone." at that both walked away.

Scrunchy was meanwhile lazily walking into his room while looking around, he saw photos on the wall of the whole group. Panty and Stocking, their sisters and the only females. Above them their five brothers. Scrunchy on the far left, then Belt next to him, in the middle was Gloves, Headband was the fourth and oldest of the group while the middle child, Bracelet stood at the far right.

The pineapplehead thought about his life. He remembered the day he received his weapon to fight ghosts. He was always calm and calculating, the perfect user for his sniper rifle. He was the solo of the group. Always alone on his bike so he would be able to search for a perfect spot far away from the ghost to fight over lager distance.

His training wasn't hard, he felt like he was born with reflexes better than anything else and strength a human didn't posses. Just like his brothers.

His life changed two years ago when he was sixteen. He was always a lazy bum, but in heaven, lazyness was considered as one of the seven deadly sins. But not only he became a fallen angel that day. All of his siblings fell for one of the deadly sins.

The youngest of the group, Stocking, fell because of gluttony.

The second youngest, Panty, fell because of lust.

Their youngest brother, Gloves, fell because of greed.

The middle child, Bracelet, fell beacuse of wrath.

Then he himself fell because of sloth.

Belt fell because of envy.

And the oldest of them, Headband, fell because of pride.

Now they are stuck here since two years. Day after day killing ghosts, and collecting Heaven coins. What he doesn't get is that it feels like they are tricked. Every day a few coins dissapear and they can't get enough to compensate for the missing ones.

He looked out of the window of his room to see his brother and his sister leaving the garage in his cabrio and driving towards the Immoral motel. A secret that he kept to himself for the past five years. Pantys and Bracelets close relationship. Why should he care, it would be to troublesome to invistage in their close relationship. They are closer than the other ones but he knows that Panty is to much of a whore to sleep only with one person.

He fell down on his bed without taking of his clothes as he finally fell into sleep.

Another ghost killed, another day that a secret stayed a secret and another coin that will dissapear till tomorrow.


	2. Sasuke: Codename Belt

"Where the fuck is it! STOCKING!" a black haired boy with pale white skin yelled through the church. He was, like Scrunchy 1,80 meters tall and had black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint.

He wore a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt with two middle fingers on it.

"Why are you motherfucker yelling so loud in the morning!" His partner yelled.

"Stocking, where is my belt? I can't find it." He asked his sister who came downstairs.

"If you wouldn't fap so often you may have known it. I mean why are you even opening your pants when you have a small dick?"

"Have you seen it?" he asked.

"N-no, why should I want-."

"Why should you want to see my sugar pipe? Because most of the girls said it tastes sweet." he said making her angry. "Now where is my belt."

"Here it is looser, Chuck was chewing it." Headband came from behind and kicked the green braindead dog in the room only for Stocking to smack him to Belt who made a round house kick and shot him into the trash can. "Money shot." Headband said and walked back.

"Now I have my belt. Gater said this shit thing of a ghost can be killed by one person. So I won't need you. Go and get yourself some cake, Miss Diabetis." and with that the boy ran to the garage where his Hummer was already standing and ready to go.

Ariving in the center of Daten City he sighted. 'Where is that fucking thing.' He looked around only for his eyes to be glued on a car similar to his, but with black flames on it. 'I want this pattern too.' and with that he drove without looking ahead, pushing cars of the roads, let them fall back and crash into another one or flying over him. He looked forward again and pressed the gas pedal 'Nice, an empty road. That's rare in the center of the city.' He drove further till he arrived at the Immoral motel. "Please don't be in there, please don't be in there." he prayed and then sighted. Panty wasn't here, that means he didn't have to see his sister naked, again. Last time Bracelet almost killed him.

He walked in and after hearing a few screams he heard a voice. "Oh c'mon lady's. Don't be like that, we can have some fun time."

'Wtf, what did Gater said about him. He was a playboy who died because of a brick that hit his head.'

"I am sure you won't mind after a few rounds." the ghost said while Belt entered the room.

"Wow, you pathetic looser, you have to plead for some sex. Well I hope you enjoyed the fun time since you won't get any more." a halo appeared above his head and extended before falling down and giving Belt his angel uniform. He now wore a white shorts with golden wings on them and a white tanktop that had silver wings on the back. He took his belt and let it slid over his chest while saying "Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, oh evil spirit born of those drifting between heaven and earth. May the thunderous power from the garments of this holy delicate menial strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger, shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came!"

He spunn his belt around and it transformed into a light blue/white katana. "SHI-NE!" he yelled and cut with his sword through the air. The next moment everyone in the motel tensed up when Belt was gone and suddenly appeared behind the ghost.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON." the bells of the church rang through the whole city as the ghost exploded and left only three coins behind.

"Fuck only three! Why do the others get more!" he was ready to leave before his hand was grabbed.

He turned around to see twelve woman staring at him, completely devoted and lustful. "How about you keep the three coins, and we give you something else." at that he smirked and followed all the woman into a room.

Outside

Panty and Bracelet were standing infront of the motel to see Belts car there. "AHHHHH, YEAH. RIGHT THERE BELT-KUUUUUN!"

"MMMMM, YOU ARE SO GOOOD!"

"YES THAT'S THE SPOOOOT!"

"LICK IT ALL CLEAN BABYYYY!"

"I AM CUMMMMMMMMMINNNGGG!" Several woman were yelling and they could see the silhouettes of them though the window.

"Somewhere else babe?" Bracelet asked.

"Motherfucking right!" Panty exclaimed.

Next day

Church

The black haired adult came home with hickeys, phone numbers and some weird liquid on his face. His jeans had several holes and his T-shirt was upside down. "Fun time bro?"

"Twelve, twelve woman." Belt answered to his blonde brother.

"And they call me greedy." Gloves sighted.

"Is that Ramen?"

"Yes and its mine!" The blonde boy hissed.

"Fucking bastard." and with that Belt went upstairs. He looked in the mirror to write the numbers down and saved them on his phone, showered and went into his room. Dialing a number he sighted.

"Irina Jelavić speeking."

"Hey Irina, its me, Belt. You up for a date?"

"Oh hey Belty-kuuun. I am sorry, my husband is at home. I can't leave the house at the moment. How about tomorrow."

"Thats fine. How are things with your husband?"

"Tense at the moment. We don't sleep in the same bed anymore. Not since he brought that prostitute back home. That was a month ago now. How are things with your siblings."

"Quite alright. No one is dead. Listen, if you want to get out of the house then call me, I will be there."

"Thanks Belty-kun. I love you, bye." and with that she canceled the call.

"Did she just said she loves me? No I must be dreaming. She still loves that asshole of her husband. I should be the one she loves, not that cheating bastard. GAAAAHHH!" he smashed his hand again a mirror and broke it making his hand bleed. He just wrapped it in bandages and laid down in the bed to catch some sleep.

The day passed and so did the next night, while Belt was dreaming of ways to kill his crush's husband.

That's why he fell from heaven, he was envious of this man for the past two years. He hated him and he loved his wife. The moment he fell he was happy that there now maybe was a chance to be with his crush, only for her husband to stop it. How was he so lucky in getting her, why did she choose him, why wasn't Belt older and a simple human? He was always envious of something. That's how he was since the day he received his weapon.

He was aggressive when it came to fighting, but also fast and silent. The perfect user for a Katana.

And with that another day ended for him. Tomorrow he knew that he will again have to search for his weapon, beats up Chuck and be unfriendly to his sister. A daily routine.


	3. First sister: Codename Panty

A sunny day, the birds were singing outside and the people were having fun.

Still there she laid. On her bed, several bottles of hot sauce next to her and a few porn magazines all over the room.

"Yaaaaawn. I should tidy up here." Panty said to herself while shoving a finger in her nose.

She threw a booger away and stood up, nude as the day she was born. Walking towards her chair she picked up her dress and put it on. "Where are my fucking panties?!" she yelled and stormed out of her room right into her brother's. Her anger vanished as she saw him sleeping there with her pink panties wrapped around his upper arm as an bracelet. "Stupid asshole." she took the panties, put them on and put his accessorie on his arm.

Entering the kitchen she was instantly greeted by the oldest of the group. "Panty, I hope there isn't another man in your room."

"Why should you care?" he turned around and looked at her. "It's my fucking problem to decide who gets to fuck me." she snorted at him.

"You know what happened when the delivery guy came out of your room?"

Flashback

It was night when Panty shoved a delivery guy inside her room. "Be a good boy and sleep with me cutie." she said and hit him with a empty bottle over the head. "Let's make this my 994th time." she knocked at her own door, tree times, then two times and then one quick knock and the door opened only for her brother to come in. He picked her up and threw her on the bed. "We are almost at 1000, wanna celebrate our fucking fuck highscore?"

"How about we celebrate now?"

At that she spreaded her legs and threw her panties away. "Celebrate as long as you want."

A few hours later

"Thanks sweetie, that was a good night." Panty said to the delivery guy.

"But I don't remember anything."

"You were just so good that you acted like an animal." she said in her sweetest voice. The man opened her door only to meet a boy who was a bit taller than him. "Bracelet! Fuck off and let him alone!"The boy only cracked his neck and knocked the delivery guy out again. "Always feels good."

'And makes me horny, baby.' she thought to herself while hiding her satisfied smile.

Flashback end

"And what about it? Bracelet knocked him out and then threw him out of the window. Fucker couldn't satisfy me so he deserved that, I only came once and he was empty. There are too many limp dicks in this city."

"Anyways, Gater called, you have a ghost in the school. Gloves is shopping, Belt is on a date, Stocking is bathing and Bracelet and Scrunchy are both sleeping."

"What about you?" she asked her older brother.

The boy laughed a bit and then turned stoic again. "Never, go alone, I may be prideful but when Gloves, Belt and Bracelet play the over protective brothers while I allowed you to whore around I would be dead. So, have fun bitch, I will go upstairs and kick Chuck for eating my headbands."

"I know that you are going to fap you fagot! At least grow a spine to admit it!"

She took her partners keys and ran towards his car, sliding over the hood of the engine she entered it and put on some music before driving away. Hitting the gas she drove of with full speed and flew out of the garage.

Off, off with your head

Dance, dance 'til you're dead

Heads will roll

Heads will roll

Heads will roll

On the floor

She arrived at the school but instead of stopping she simply drove right through the wall and through the hallway, hitting several students. "Get out of the way you fucking loosers!" she honked a few times and hit a football player who landed on the seat next to her. "Oh hey cutie, you stay. I will kill a ghost and then you can have some fun with me." the boy only smiled lustfully and started at her chest.

Ariving on the roof she saw a orange haired boy with a full body suit and a vacuum cleaner on his back. "Ey, nerd, get the fuck out of my way."

A halo appeared above her head and fell down. Her clothes changed instantly into her angel outfit.

She now wore gold heels based on Hermes sandals, a white loose skirt with white ribbons and light red hearts on the sides, a white top with a light red heart on the front and gold straps, a gold choker, two gold bracelets on both arms, a gold bracelet on both of her wrists and white one finger gloves that reach her wrists.

A poolbar appeared behind her and she gave a little striptease. She got down and went with her hands down her face while giving an erotic look. Her hands wandered over her breasts and then ended between her thights.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, Oh evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth." she bent forwards and started to pull down her panties and then spinned them in her hands to let them transform into her favourite gun. "May the thunderous power from the garments of this holy delicate maid strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger, shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came! Die Motherfucker!"

The ghost was a walking plant that had a few students in its mouth. Panty ran at the ghost and jumped up to land directly on the face of the plant, giving a few male students a great view. She aimed the gun directly in the middle of its only eye and shot.

She made a backflip while the bells of the church echoed through the city. Picking up the six heaven coins, she walked straight back to the car where the highschool student was already waiting for her. She hit the gas and drove directly off the roof and demolished the cars of the teachers in the parking lot. "Listen and listen carefully, you and I, we will fuck one time and that in my room at my home. You got something against that then leave and be a pussy somewhere else."

He shock his head and they drove to her home.

Ariving there she threw the keys on the counter of the kitchen and dragged the football player into her room. While passing her brothers room she gave his door a little kick to get his attention and then closed her door.

You could only hear a bottle hitting something hard and a body falling to the ground before a knocking came from the room.

Letting her brother in she carefully closed the door and the moaning could be heard for the next ten hours.

That's how she was. Since they were thirteen years they developed a close relationship, and he was the reason she fell for lust two years ago. She herself invented the dream to sleep with one thousand guys only to later spend this time with her brother while knocking men unconscious in her room.

Out of all her siblings she was the most skilled when it came to guns, being able to hit a target blindly from hundred meter distance.

She was Panty, second youngest member of the seven sinful siblings.


	4. Neji: Codename Headband

"Fucking asshole had to go and buy more Ramen!" Headband yelled as he was running from several small ghosts. He jumped over cars, and lured the swarm of unsatisfied souls into an alley.

These ghosts were a collective of all the dead ducks that had been shot and then made into food. "You want to be shot again?! Fine!" he jumped and made a flip in the air while shooting a few shots from his AA12 at the swarm of ducks, Killing several of them.

He managed to loose them while crouching behind a car. Catching his breath he saw that multiple girls were eying him from a window. He didn't mind them, he knew he looked good. He was the tallest of his group with 1,82 being slightly taller than Gloves. He had fair skin and long brown hair with a few bangs hanging on the sides of his face. He had featureless white eyes with a tint of lavendar in them. Many people who didn't know him thought he was blind. Not that he minded them, he was sure that he was the only one with such eyes and still be able to see perfectly, he was proud of them.

His attire was also what caught the eyes of many people. He wore a white pullover with wide sleeves and black sport pants. To cover his waist he wore a dark gray apron tied around it.

He eyed the girls in the window an looked closer to see the reflection, most of the ghosts were sitting on a gas filled truck. He stood up, turned around and aimed with a perfect shot right at the engine. Eight bullets connected and the truck exploded leaving only a few roasted ducks behind. He was about to eat one when it exploded. "AHHHH, THOSE THINGS EXPLODE WHEN YOU GRILL THEM?!" he yelled as he jumped on a car and then on a building while shooting more of these ghosts. "Fuck, time to end this little game, watching you being alive made me hungry!" he transformed his Headband back into its usual form an put it on his forehead. He pulled out a second one, incase of an emergency, and put it over his current one. Despite having two headbands on, his looks didn't change, his forehead just looked a bit sweaty now.

A halo appeared above his head and extended till it fell down.

His attire completely changed into a white male kimono with golden bullets as decoration. He pulled of both headband and swayed eroticaly with his hair while having one of the fabrics between his teeth. "You pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, you evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth. May the thunderous power from the garments of this holy delicate menial strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger, shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came!" he yelled while his two accessories transformed into two AA12 fully automatic shotguns. "Get ready to eat holly bullets, flying food!" he yelled and jumped directly into the hord of ducks while making a side spin and shooting bullets into every direction, killing almost all of the ducks.

He walked towards his car with his headband on and saw the last duck hiding behind it. Looking up the duck said "Quack(fuck)"

"Yes 'Quack'." and with that he got his weapon out and shot the duck right in the face before he finally heard the sound of the bell.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOON" He sighted as the last duck only left eight coins.

"With this rate we will never get back. Why even making this deal when they don't even give us enough coins back." he sighted and got into his car. A grey jeep. Hitting the gas he drove back into their beloved church.

He kicked open the door and threw the coins right into Belts hand. "If I calculated correctly, and I alway calculate correctly, then we will be able to return to heaven in five thousand-sixhundred and seventy-four years." Headband exclaimed while walking towards the fridge.

"Well, at least we have a chance to get back." Scrunchy said lazily from the couch.

"You pussies act so high and mighty with your ability to calculate and sleeping the whole day. Guess what, no one cares loosers. Get a life. Belt has an affair with that chick of his, Gloves has some secret admirers, Bracelet gets to beat up the guys that Panty tries to sleep with while Panty tries to get guys in her panties. You two are always either sleeping or creeping around. Go and fuck something, even if it is your hand, loosers." Stocking said while eating her cake.

"Meh, you are sitting there the whole day, gaining weight while secretly admiring my sexyness." Headband snorted and kicked Chuck in her face. She just raised her leg and kicked him towards Scrunchy who was sleeping on the couch. Out of reflex he raised his hand and smacked the green dog towards the door. The same moment the door was kicked open by Panty and shot chuck towards Glove, who gave him a headbutt sending him flying into the kitchen. They all heard the sound of a frying pan being used as a baseball bat and the brain dead dog flew directly trough the window outside. A few seconds later Chuck came flying through the same window again creating a new hole in there.

"Family Bonus." Belt said while entering the house. Headband simply walked to a blackboard and looked at it.

'Hurting Chuck contest.

Headband: 33

Belt: 28

Scrunchy: 12

Bracelet: 25

Gloves: 26

Panty: 19

Stocking: 22

Family: 67

Prices: Headbands nauthy secret. A nude picture of Belts affair. Scrunchys secret porn stash. The name of Bracelets first sex experience. Gloves most expensive Ramen. Pantys most used thong. Stockings virginity.

Prices can not be changed.

Singned by:

Cumdumpster(Panty), Duckbutt-Belt(Belt), Ms. Diabetis(Stocking), King of Ramen(Gloves), Thundercunt(Bracelet), limpdick(Headband) , Pineapple mug(Scrunchy) '

Everyone snickered at the names.

It was ten months ago they made this contest and it lasts till halloween. Everyone signed while being completely drunk and still no one rembers signing for himself, rater for someone else. No one knows who singed for whom, so they simply wrote their names next to the ones their thought was their signature. And everyone gave his most valuable treasure as his price.

Also this blackboard was the reason that none of the boys brought any girls back home.

The oldest of the seven sighted, he would never admit it, but deep down he cares for his siblings. "HEY YOU STUPID COCKBURGER, WHERE DO YOU THINK ARE YOU GOING WITH THAT LOOSER OF A PLUMBER!" He yelled.

"I want a nice fuck you looser of a clusterfuck. Now fuck off."

"I have to go and get my earpods." Scrunchy said while preparing for the moaning.

Stocking simply raised the volume of the TV.

Gloves was already liste to music and Belt went outside again to meet his three years older affair.

That left only him and Bracelet behind. "I will go and visit the doll house."

"Just call it the night club. Doll house sounds weird. And don't forget protection!" Bracelet yelled before making his way towards Pantys room.

Headband was simply walking towards the club as he started to recall the past. He learned that he had brothers and sisters at the age of thirteen. That was during the same time he receives his weapon. He was never good at aiming, but he was fast, so the heaven gave him an full atomatic pumpgun. He though that he was the best with a gun that could hit everything and his pride rose. That's when he fell.

Despite hating this city he doesn't feels like he wants back, he simply wants to stay with his siblings. He sighted before entering the nightclub, taking six woman with him to receive a collective striptease and flirting with them to get them in bed.

He was glad to know these woman already, he was glad to know all the woman in the night club, but he only needed three of them to be realy satisfyed. While Belt didn't keep it as a secret Headband does, he too fell in love and has an affair with three older woman.

Tsurara Shirayuki, mother and Divorced wife. Also a secret night club dancer only for her beloved Headband.

Mamako Oosuki, mother and widow. She took the job as a noble pole dancer in the club so only Headband could afford her.

Misuzu Misaka, mother and married to the wrong person, like she always says. She met Headband a month ago and took on the job to be near him since she quickly fell in love with the white eyed man.

With that another day ended and a night of cheating, pleasure and confessing began.


End file.
